


Anything

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Suggestive Themes, birthdays are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travel can play hell on one's internal calendar, but Pepper's willing to admit, this is a first for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totalnerdatheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnerdatheart/gifts).



> Written for a darling friend's birthday. Hope you like it, hun! <3

She never wanted to see the inside of a plane as long as she lived. She knew, logically that would hold up after a week in New York taking meetings on the new Stark tech power system, but in that moment, she never wanted her feet to leave solid ground—or at least solid flooring—ever again.

What she wanted more than anything was to avoid human contact—most of it anyway. Phil would likely get a phone call—go upstairs, soak in the tub until she felt human again and order the good take out. She wasn’t even totally sure what day it was but it was still early enough that the really good places should still be open. Pepper expected that plan, in its entirety would make her feel worlds better.

What she did not expect was Phil to be standing in the lobby, obviously waiting for her. “Tony planned a thing.” He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. She guessed she wasn’t the only one that had had a long week.

“A thing?” She put down her suitcase and sighed. “That could cover any number of disasters.”

“It’s a birthday party.”

“For who?”

He looked at her like she had grown a second head—something that would have surprised even him since from his own mouth, he’d only seen that happen once—and shook his head. “Come upstairs, you can hide out in my suite.”

“Why?” He didn’t answer, but he picked up her bag and moved toward the elevators. She followed, half on auto pilot until the elevator doors closed behind them and she could slump against him and kick off her heels. “Are you going to tell me why I can’t go home?”

“What’s the date, Pepper?”

“It’s the… third?”

“Fifth.”

“Oh.” She tried to figure out for a moment why that I was important and nearly smacked her head against the wall when it clicked. “ _Oh._ ”

“Yeah.” Phil smiled at her and risked a soft kiss to her lips. “Don’t worry. JARVIS is on our side on this.”

“I appreciate that.” She laughed softly. “Thank you, JARVIS.”

“ _You are most welcome, Ms. Potts. And happy birthday._ ”

“Thank you, JARVIS.” She repeated the words and leaned heavier on Phil’s shoulder. 

His lips touched her temple. “What do you need?”

She sighed and smiled up at him. “Good take out, a long hot bath… and possibly a foot rub.”

He chuckled lightly, helping her through the doors as they opened; even bending to pick up her kicked off shoes. “Your wish is my command.”

“Well in that case…” She stopped and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. “The list of needs could be just a little bit longer.” She grinned against his lips and wrapped her fingers around his tie. “JARVIS?”

“ _Yes, Ms. Potts?_ ”

“Can you put in an order at Shun Lee Palace?”

“ _Your usual?_ ”

“Yes please.” She turned back to Phil and kissed him again. “Now, that list…”

“Anything you want.” He kissed her back; his arms snaking around her waist.

“All I want is a quiet night in.” She pulled gently on his tie and backed toward the bathroom. “And you with me in the tub.”


End file.
